Blaziken's Inextinguishable Flame
by Furrygamer
Summary: My first commission fic. Blaziken has a flame for her master, but she's not sure she loves her back, she comes up with a pla to make him fall in love with her, will her plan be a success? Pokemon x Human. Rated M for Many Reasoms


I would like to dedicate this fanfic to the person whom I commissioned it for, dreadscot1337, thanks for commissioning work from me, enjoy everyone.

Chapter 1: The Life of Scot

It was a quiet day in the outskirts of Miami, my name was Scot Uamhan. My Combusken and I were in the middle of some combat training, I was ordering attacks for Combusken at a series of pin up targets made of straw and shaped into certain Pokemon.

"Combusken, use Flame Thrower," I ordered.

"Com-bus-ken," Combusken shouted.

Her flamethrower seared the straw to ash.

"Great work Combusken," I congratulated.

"Thank you master," she replied.

Combusken can speak because I taught her to, she was very smart and understood me.

"Now then, lets work on some melee attacks, shall we," I suggested.

"Right," she replied nodding her head.

"Alright, Combusken use Mega Kick," I ordered pointing to another straw target.

"Com-busken," she yelled stomping the target.

The target fell over and fell apart.

"Great work Combu-," I paused.

Combusken began to glow, she was preparing to evolve. Her shape changed and she became taller under the white glow. And then her form revealed, she evolved into Blaziken.

"Wow Combusken, you evolved into Blaziken, awesome," I congratulated.

"Thanks master," she replied.

We came together and hugged in celebration, she towered over me at the time, she was a staggering 6 feet tall and I was only 5 foot 5.

It was a few years later now, I was still living in Miami, and was the same height as Blaziken. We lived in our own apartment and I had a work a day job, and Blaziken was the on that kept our house clean. She was still my best friend and we spent as much time together as we could, it was hard considering I worked most days and for long hours at a time. The one thing we enjoyed was watching bad movies and pointing out how flawed or stupid they were.

It was Saturday night and I was bored working my shift at Sally's Burgers, I finished college a while ago, it was just hard finding work in this economy, I was nearly asleep at the counter when an old lady with big thick glasses that made her eyes look bigger than they were appeared, she snapped her fingers and I opened my eyes. Startled by her appearance I stumbled backwards into the condiments table knocking over a bottle of mayonnaise.

"Oh sorry miss, may I take your order," I said flimsily.

"Why I'd like a nice cheese burger, and a vanilla milkshake," she said.

"Alright, Manny a cheese burger and a shake," I said in a surely tone.

I truly was the most tired I've ever been in my life.

"Eh Scot, your shift just ended. Go home and get some sleep, we'll see ya on Monday," my boss called out.

I went to the staff room and hung up my apron on a hook, and then hung my hat over the apron. I went to the front and used a pay phone to call a cab, I really didn't feel like waiting for the bus.

The cab came 5 minutes later and I got into it, it took me back to my apartment and I climbed six flights of stairs to get to the apartment, the door was unlocked so I just opened it.

Blaziken awoke, she was sleeping on the couch.

"Welcome home, Master," Blaziken greeted.

"Hey Blaziken," I replied passively.

I wasn't very focused at the moment, I was tired and hungry, I walked straight to the fridge to see what I could eat. I opened it up to find it almost empty, the most I could find was a jar of mustard, a half finished beer and half a turkey sandwich I made the day before.

"Note to self, go grocery shopping," I said to myself in my head.

I grabbed the turkey sandwich and scarfed it down, and finished the beer. I went into my bedroom to find Blaziken already lying down, I got into bed and cuddled up to her, in a spooning position. I saw no harm in this, this was how we slept ever since she was a Torchic, of course she was smaller back then and so was I.

"Goodnight Master," Blaziken said.

"Goodnight Blaziken, I replied.

I woke the next day at around 11 am, I looked at the clock with surprise.

"Man did I sleep," I said out loud.

Blaziken wasn't in bed, she was in the shower, I went out to the kitchen remembering that we were out of food, I went to the couch to check the weather conditions for this week. A few minutes later Blaziken came out of the bathroom, she was a little damp and figure seemed a little sexy to me.

"What going on with you Scot, put that thought out of your mind," I said to myself in my head.

Blaziken had a habit of going out to the deck and sitting on a deck chair to dry in the sunshine. I walked to the deck and opened the door.

"I'm going to the grocery store," I said.

"Take your time," she replied with her eyes closed.

I shut the door behind me, and went out the apartment door. I went to the bus stop and waited 10 minutes until the bus got there. I was in the grocery store just getting a few things like bread, milk and eggs and some other stuff, then I walked down a drug isle.

"Hmm, wonder if I need anything here," I said to myself.

Then I came upon the condoms and stopped, I always found the names and logos on the boxes comical. I giggled as I walked by them, then came across the most recognizable brand.

"Hmm ya never know," I said grabbing a box and dropping it in the cart.

I went to the register and payed for all my items, I left the store and jumped on the bus. It was a quiet ride home and when I got there Blaziken was still on the porch, she probably fell asleep as usual. I went out to the porch and woke her up.

"Oh, hi Master, back so soon," she said.

"It's been an hour an hour and 30 minutes girl," I said.

"Oh wow, I slept for a while," she said.

"Yeah do you wanna come inside, and eat something," I asked.

She nodded and we went inside, I made sandwiches for the both of us, since they were easy and we both ate them very quickly. We then sat down on the couch and watched the television, it was our movie night and we were going to watch a new movie that we heard wasn't very good.

I selected the movie and played it, we used DVD's mostly because at the time they were cheap, and Internet costs a fortune when you work for a 3rd rate burger joint, I can barley cover the rent.

We chose an old 80's movie, poorly directed, and cheap acting. We had never seen it before. The opening read the title, Killtastrophe, the title already made me wretch.

"Hey I forgot something, I'll be right back," Blaziken said leaving the room.

"Um, okay," I replied making a puzzled facial expression.

"Should I pause it," I asked.

"No no, just catch me up when I come back," she replied.

"Hmm this is quite odd, what would she need anyways," I asked myself.

I tried to forget about it, I watched the movie and forgot about it, the actors were entering the screen with flashy effects.

15 minutes went by and she still wasn't back from wherever she went, I let the movie continue to play as I got up and went looking for her. There were only a few places she could be, I looked in the kitchen, she wasn't there. I looked in the bathroom, she wasn't there either. There was only one place she could be unless she was crammed in a closet somewhere. I went to my bedroom and noticed the door was closed, I could here a faint gasping and sighing coming from my room.

"What's going on here," I asked myself.

I opened the door slowly and what I saw appalled me. Blaziken was fingering herself on my bed.

"Oh Master," she cried out.

"Oh my!" I said with surprise.

"*gasp*, Master," she said in horror.

I quickly shut the door, and walked out to the balcony. I looked over the edge and twiddled my thumbs, I was nearly in shock.

"Throw yourself over the edge, what you've seen can't be unseen," a thought crossed my mind.

I shook my head and said, "Don't be ridiculous Scot, it's not a big deal I said to myself."

Blaziken opened the door and came out to the porch, I pretended not to notice her. She placed her hand over mine.

"I'm sorry Master about what you had to see, I promise it will never happen again," she apologized.

"It's okay Blaziken," I replied.

I hugged her in forgiveness and we went back and finished the movie forgetting about what just happened. I had no idea at the time, but what I just experience was the spark that would set in motion a chain of events I could not have possibly imagined, it was only a matter of time.

Chapter 2: New Feelings

"Oh Blaziken, that's so good, that's so-," I woke up in a cold sweat.

"What the hell is going on," I asked myself.

I got out of bed with a morning hard on as usual, and I walked over to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and all that, and then went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I got out and egg and cracked it over the pan. I ate it up when it was ready and went out to the deck, Blaziken was bathing in the sun, she was damp and I looked at her with lust.

I turned away in shame.

"What is wrong with you," I asked myself in my head.

I left the deck in a hurry, my shift started in an hour but I still needed to get out of the house, I went to the elevator and took it down to the main floor. I went to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

Blaziken:

My master was gone, I was still upset about what happened last night. I couldn't help myself, I've loved him this way since I was a Combusken, I was just to afraid to tell him how I felt. I then found my finger moving towards my waist, I stopped trying to induce self control. I began to fall asleep, I tried to stay awake but fatigue got the better of me and I rested back into my chair and went to sleep.

I was dreaming something a little odd, I was in a windowless room and my Master was sitting against the wall, he the got up and took off his pants. He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me against the wall, he spun me around and began penitrating my pussy from behind.

"Gah," I said waking up.

I couldn't contain myself anymore, any bit of self control I had went out the door. I began to finger myself again but this time I was determined to finish what I started. I pushed my finger in gently and pulled it out, repeating myself going faster and faster each time. I also went deeper at times but then my claws hit a wall of flesh, it really hurt, so I decided to keep how deep I went in to a minimum.

"Oh, ah, Blaze," I said with pleasure.

The picture I put in my head was my master, I shut my eyes and I could feel my pleasure rising with every passing second, I didn't want this pleasure to end. I then hit a spot that made me jump with a massive amount of pleasure, my legs stood up making my whole waist hang in mid air, I now fingered myself at maximum speed feeling myself get hotter and hotter.

I felt like I was going to explode the pleasure was becoming too much, I swore I was about to pass out. And then a fluid squirted from my pussy and shot very far, some of it even shot off of the deck. My hand was covered in the sticky juices that came out of my pussy, I collapsed into my chair sprawling out with my legs and arms hanging off the chair, my head sank into the chair and a wad of drool hung from the side of my mouth.

"That was so amazing," I said.

I had never done that before, the only reason I tried it again was because when I was in the shower the other day I decided I needed a more thorough cleaning down there because I hadn't in a while, and then this feeling fell over me, an amazing feeling of pleasure. And when we were watching the movie I made an excuse to go and try it again, and I found myself on the bed doing it. I needed something more than my fingers though, I needed my master. I needed to come up with a plan for himto fall in love with me the same way I loved him. But how? I began to brainstorm some ways in my head when something interrupted me.

"Ah what the hell, did somebody spit on me," a voice said from bellow.

"Oops," I said to myself innocently.

Scot:

I got to work on time for my shift, and as usual I was tired and didn't have much enthusiasm. It was a very slow day so I just stood at the counter, shut my eyes and began to day dream. A thought of me sitting at home with Blaziken watching another bad movie and us laughing about it, but then suddenly, Blaziken began to kiss me with her tongue and then broke off the kiss, her head the moved down towards my crotch a-.

The clapping of someone's hands snapped me out of it and I woke up. I had a hard on and I was embarrassed, nobody noticed and pressed my crotch against the counter to hide my shame.

"Well it's about time," the customer said angrily.

"Welcome to Sally's Burgers, how may I help you," I asked with nervousness.

"Yah I'd like large Cola, a large order of fries, and a crispy Chicken sandwich.

"Yep, sure," I said nervously again.

The hard on would not disappear, something was really wrong with me, I twisted my body not leaving the counter and reached to the counter and grabbed the note pad just barley being able to reach it.

"Um, is there something wrong," the customer asked.

"No no everything's fine," I said.

I got the notepad and wrote down his order really slowly so my hard on could disappear.

"C'mon hurry up man, my lunch break ends in 20 minutes," the customer said impatiently.

Finally my hard on died and I finished his order, I handed the slip to Manny.

"*Phew*," I sighed with relief.

I was going to have to stay awake and not doze off for the rest of my shift, or suffer the possibility of having it happen again. My shift was only getting started though, it was going to be a long day.

Blaziken:

I was going through some stuff at home seeing if I could find something to help me out with my plan. I came upon a box of unlabelled DVDs.

"Hmm, I wonder what these are," I said.

"I should watch one of them to see what they are," I said.

I went to the DVD player and popped the movie in, there was no title menu, it just played. It began with some funky music playing, and then a pizza guy knocked on the door of someone's door. Then a very slutty woman opened the door.

"Hey I've got your pizza," the pizza man said.

"Oh okay, oh no but I don't have any money, maybe we can work out some other kind of arrangement," the woman said.

"Wow this acting is terrible," I said.

The woman grabbed the man and pulled him into the house by his shirt collar, she sat him down on the couch and then unzipped his pants.

"Hmm what's going on here," I said.

She pulled out his cock and began to suck on it with her mouth.

"Holy cow, wait I've heard of this on televison, I think I just stumbled onto my Master's porn collection," I said out loud.

"This will be perfect for my plan, and these will help me hone my skills to satisfy my master when the time comes," I thought to myself.

I ejected the DVD and put in another, I had about 3 hours before my master got back, so I put in another tape and studied what was happening closely.

Scot:

My shift was almost over and it was about time for my nap, but I was trying desperately to stay awake because even closing my eyes for a second could trigger my fantasy all over again.

"Alright Scot, shifts done. We'll see ya on Thursday," my boss called out.

I was saved, I could go home and rest, my boss gave me an unclaimed order of food free of charge, it was a cold cheese burger and a lukewarm order of fries.

I ate them on the way into the parking lot and the bus came just as I walked over to the bus stop. I got on it and headed straight home, I was there within 15 minutes. I walked up the flights of stairs because I didn't feel like waiting for the elevator. I walked in the door and found Blaziken sprawled out on the couch, I walked over to her.

"Pst, Blaziken. Wake up," I said shaking her awake.

"Oh hi master, I was waiting for you to come home," she said.

"Yah well I'm back now, why not go sleep in the bed where it's more comfortable," I suggested.

"What did you do while I was gone," I asked.

"Oh nothing, y'know just watched some TV," she said.

She walked over to the bed and just fell right onto it, stretching her body out, revealing the shape of her well toned body.

"Well goodnight," I said quickly walking away, feeling a hard on coming.

"Geez, what's going on with you," I asked myself.

I turned on the TV and switched to the news, and caught up on some things.

"Hmm, don't know why I'm still awake, I'm exhausted I should just go to bed," I said to myself.

But then I thought about it for a second, and being that close to Blaziken wasn't going to help my urges. So I just lied down on the couch, and closed my eyes leaving the television on. I fell asleep and began to be encapsulated by dreams.

All of a sudden a blond in a cherry red bikini walked towards me, then all of a sudden she changed into Blaziken, without a bikini. She continued to walk towards me, things were get weirder and weirder by the second, she got down on her knees and unzipped my pants.

"Oh god," I said waking up in another cold sweat.

"God this isn't normal, I said.

I got up and went to the bathroom to piss, I opened the door to see Blaziken hunched over with her ass in the air. She was setting the water for her shower, this was like one big nightmare. I walked out of the bathroom and to phone.

"I need a friggen shrink," I said.

I called the closet shrink and scheduled an appointment. I walked right to the door and left the apartment, running down the stairs and just running down the street to the shrinks office.

Chapter 3: Moment If Truth

I was being driven mad with all this. It took me 10 minutes to run to the office and when I got there I was able to get my appointment immediately.

"Hello Scot, you came in quite a hurry," the therapist said.

"Yah I have a lot going on and I need to get it out before I go nuts," I said.

"Alright then what is bothering you right now," he said.

"Honestly doctor, I've been having all these images, sexual images," I said.

"Well normally I'd direct you to a sexual therapist, but it just so happens I have a complete phd in almost every field of therapy," he said.

"So what kind of images are they," he asked.

"Can I be honest doctor," I asked in reply.

"Of course, nothing leaves this room," he said.

"These images are of my Pokemon," I said.

"*Sigh* this isn't the first time I've dealt with this kind of problem, what kind of Pokemon is she or he," he asked.

"She's a Blaziken," I said.

"What do you think triggered these images to start popping into your head," he asked.

"Well one night I walked into my room and Blaziken was... she was...," I paused.

"Masturbating," the therapist finished.

"Well yes, and she also yelled out "Master," I'm not sure if she was referring to me or if it was just because she found it kinky to say that," I said.

"Hmm, do you love your Blaziken," he asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Listen I'm not going to say that your Blaziken does like you, but it could be the case, I say you should fully embrace these feelings instead of turning them and suppressing them," he said.

"What!?," I replied.

"Listen, you should be open to something like this, it's not illegal for a human to have sex with a Pokemon, as long as its not against the Pokemon's will, you just can't marry is all," he said.

"But what does that have to do anything," I asked.

"Listen I'm saying that maybe you two would be happy together, I've had people come to me with this problem all the time," he said.

"Yeah, so," I said.

"What I'm saying is that if you're Pokemon was actually referring to you, and is now suppressing her feelings for you, eventually she will try to make you fall in love with her. Next time she does I say don't be afraid to act on your urges, you should do what makes you and your Pokemon happy, these aren't just random urges, you timely feel this way about your Pokemon," he said.

"Yes I do, but this seems sort of wrong to me," I said.

"You won't know until you try, heck it may even be you that acts first," he said.

"I'm sorry but it looks like our session time is up, now go home and if it happens, it happens. If you truly love your Pokemon, you won't have any regrets if it does happen," he said.

"Thank you doctor, I think I know what I'm going to do," I thanked while walking out the door.

"Your welcome Scot, if you need any further therapy, you know where to find me," he said standing in the doorway as I left the office.

I came home and found Blaziken doing yoga on the floor, and her hair was trimmed in many places all over her body. Her crotch being one, and her chest another example. I could see her Woohoo and her breasts were also visible, although her nipples weren't hard I could see those too. I began to get the urges, but decided I would not act on them, I would leave it up to Blaziken to decide, I wasn't sure how she felt about me, although I was pretty sure she wanted it bad.

The rest of the week went well, then it was Sunday and it was time for movie night. We had nothing new to watch so I asked Blaziken, "So what would you like to watch."

"Oh I already picked it, it's in the DVD player, just hit play" she replied.

The movie began fading in with a maid bent over an end table cleaning it with her panties showing.

"What the. Where the hell did you get these," I asked with fear and surprise.

"Calm down Master, I thought this movie would be a good watch, besides it didn't have a title on it, so I was curious," she said innocently.

"Alright I guess it's okay," I said nervously.

Okay I think it's pretty clear about how she feels about me. She began to snuggle up to me, I was very nervous now, almost sweating. Don't get me wrong I wasn't scared about having sex with her, I was just a little unprepared.

"Hey Master, I've got an idea," she said.

"Oh yeah, what kind of idea is that," I asked extremely nervously.

"Hmm, how about I show you," she said.

She grabbed my face and pulled me forward, our mouths met each others, sharing an incredible kiss.

"Strange, her beak is softer than I expected," I said in my head.

Our mouths departed as Blaziken broke off the kiss.

"How was that," she asked wiping away some spit.

"That was pretty good," I replied.

"Okay so this is happening," I said to myself in my head.

"Blaziken, how long have you felt this way," I asked.

"Ever since I was a Combusken, you were such a caring trainer. And you were such a handsome man, really you didn't give me much of a choice to fall in love with you," she said.

"Now I have another idea," she also said.

"What would that be," I asked in a nervous and half excited tone.

She got up and sat in my lap facing me, here pussy pressed against my crotch, and she pressed my face right into her chest.

"I think she watched a couple of my movies," I said in my head.

"Oh Master, get your naughty face out or there," she said.

"Oh yeah, she definitely watched a few of my movies," I said in my head again.

"When she pulled her chest away I was gasping for air.

"C-call me Scot... p-please, *sigh*," I said.

"Very well Scot, now to do something I've been dying to do all day," she said.

She got off my lap and unzipped the zipper of my pants, she pulled away the undergarments and revealed my hard cock.

"Mmm, yummy," she remarked.

"Oh please," I said in my head.

She then took hold of my cock with her magnificent beak and began to bob her head up and down, sucking it. If it wasn't for all the tapes she watched, I'd just be ploughing her on the couch right now, and we'd be finished in 2 minutes. But no she was much better than that, I said it before and I'll say it again, she is smart.

Her warm mouth caressed my cock and made it feel amazing, but then suddenly she halted.

"Not so fast, I don't want it to be over so soon," she said.

I couldn't blame her really, she needed some too. She grabbed my head and pulled it toward her as she fell back into the couch.

"Now it's my turn," she said yanking my face into her pussy.

I knew exactly what she wanted, I began to gently kiss her pussy, grabbing her lips with my lips.

"Aiiiiyyyy," she squealed.

I licked her inside and out, I heard noises come out of her I had never heard before, the only one I faintly recognized was, "Blaaazzzzeeeee."

I stopped when she began to leak a little, I knew she wasn't finished yet, but I needed her to be at least conscious while I was doing her. I got up and took my pants off, I was more ready than ever.

"Do it Scot," she ordered.

I planted my cock into her pussy and began to thrust, I could feel a very weak wall of tissue stoping me, so I thrusted harder to get it out t the way. Then I felt it tear, I remember that this was the Hymen.

"Mmmmmm ahhhh," she cried in pain.

I continued to thrust hoping her pain would subside, when her pain went away. I turned her over onto her hands and knees and began to enter her from behind, Doggy style if you will. She was experiencing massive amounts of pleasure, with each thrust her cries of pleasure became louder.

"Oh, ahhh, Blaayyy," she said with each thrust.

I was becoming pretty tired, this was a first for me and I hadn't much practice, then Blaziken decided to stop me. She released from my clutch and put me on my back, she got on into riding position.

"You've done well Scot, now let me take over, I'm almost there anyways, and with any luck so are you," she said.

I couldn't lie, I truly was almost there. I grabbed hold of her hips and prepared for the best ride ever. She began to move up and down rocking the couch making the springs sing there song.

"Oh, Blaziken that's so amazing," I said.

"Thank ahhh!" she said unable to finish her sentence.

She sped up faster and faster. All of a sudden the flames on her wrists began to burn a little bit more intense. I could feel her temperature rising all over. She was doing a lot of the work now, riding me like a horse, I leaned into it. The movie playing in the background I could hear a girl moaning. It was making me giggle and Blaziken looked a little cross as she continued to ride me. She grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Let's put an end to that," she said.

"And lets finish what we began," she added.

She wanted my seed inside her, it wasn't possible for me to impregnate her, but she still wanted a part of me to forever be inside her anyway. She picked up speed and rode harder, she wanted it to be complete, but I was enjoying myself too much.

"Aaahh... Ahh... Master!" She yelled as she met orgasm.

"Ugh, yah," I grunted as I finished.

The mixture of my seed and her juices spilled out of her pussy and onto my waist. She collapsed into me and I embraced her. We were both finished erasing any trace of virginity we had left, we were now one and I had no regrets.

"So what do you want to do now," she asked.

"Hmm... I'm kinda hungry," I said not really giving her an answer.

She got off of me, my seed dripping out of her, I got up and put my pants back on without any undergarments. I felt like a king. My pants stuck to my crotch because of the seed, I didn't care about that, I only put on pants because I wanted to eat. I went to the kitchen and cooked up a real meal for once, I made a stir fry and Blaziken and I gobbled it up. I belched with satisfaction having filled my stomach, I turned to Blaziken.

"Do you wanna go again," I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied smiling.

I grabbed her and picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom, and threw her down onto the bed and furiously kissed her soft beak. I could tell my future with her would never be dull for a moment.

Chapter 4: The Endings New Beginning

I went to the Shrink a week later and met him for another session, all though I didn't think I needed it, I just wanted to follow up.

"Good afternoon Scot, how are things," the shrink greeted.

"Things are great doctor, Blaziken and I are-,"

"No need to explain son, that's your business, but I am glad you made things right," he said.

"I'd like to thank you doctor or opening my eyes," I thanked.

"No problem son, I am here to help," he said.

"Well I'm off, my shift starts in an hour," I said.

"Okay then, and remember my office is always open anytime you need," he said as I left the office.

I went to work. And for once actually worked a little more enthusiastically. My shift ended 5 hours later and I went home, I got home and ordered Chinese delivery. Blaziken and I made out on the couch until the food got here and we ate it a bit slower than usual. It was midnight and Blaziken and I decided to turn in.

We went to bed and I snuggled up to her poking her with my hard cock. I wanted to have sex but she wasn't really into the idea. So I decided she needed convincing I moved my hand to her pussy and rubbed it.

"Mmm," she moaned quietly.

"*Sigh* fine but make it quick," she said

. I got on top of her and entered her thrusting as hard as I could to make it as fast as possible. I emptied my seed into her in about 30 seconds and grunted with relief.

"There, now can I sleep Master," she asked.

"Yes Blaziken, you can sleep," I said as snuggled back up to her.

"... I love you Scot," she said.

"I love you too, Blaziken," I said back to her.

I kissed her neck and rested my body into bed, and we both peacefully drifted away into slumber.

This was the end that opened a new beginning, Blaziken was my mate and would be my mate for life. I would never regret choosing her and hoped to have a long life with her. And that box of condoms I bought at the store that day, I never used them once.

I thank you dreadscot1337 for the commission, I worked hard to make your fanfic spectacular, also I give credit to you for the coming up with the idea for this fanfic. For those of you who also wish to commission work from me, upon the completion of my 4th LMTF series, I may take further requests. Thanks for the love and support from you guys.


End file.
